The Legend of Ketta
The Legend of Ketta A Real-Life Creepypasta Most reports began to surface in March of 2015. It was a user that was causing an immense uproar in the community. Last month, he was the laughingstock of the wiki. Fast forward a month, and not only is he still the laughingstock, but he has permanently burned himself into the nightmares of all the users. Many of you veterans know who I mean. InsaneKetta, Scourge of the SOG Wiki. His stories were unparalleled in pure shock imagery and distaste, and his actions were even more revolting. Constant reminders by the staff of the wiki and its alumni were disregarded. Caution was thrown to the wind. Story upon story was published onto the wiki, all of them worse than the last, and all of them nightmare-inducing---but not for the right reasons. You see, children, this story is a chronicle of the short lifespan of the user known as InsaneKetta, a ghost of an image on the SOG Wiki. Be warned: This story is not for the faint of heart. Also of note is that this story is 100% true. All of it is. InsaneKetta began his reign of terror in March of 2015 by posting a story known as The Sophia Show: Unknown Episode. The contents of this story made patrons and new users alike cringe in disgust, and many of the braver members were not afraid to voice their concerns. All of them tried to help this ghastly user in some form or another, some harsher and some softer. All of these suggestions were discarded by the user, who instead uploaded a sequel to the first horrible story that was nauseating and sickening. The contents are not fit to describe here, nor are they fit to describe anywhere. I dare not post links to the stories. Do not look them up. The mental scars are permanent… The third story was a sequel to the previous two, and, although it was less nauseating than the second installment, it was still stomach-churning to boot. At this time, our members began to hate this user with all of their might, his subtle imagery burned into their memory forever, unable to wipe clean through the forms of suicide or Bleach drinking. Nothing could solve this problem. Let this be a reminder to you all. Never forget the presence of InsaneKetta. Never forgive. The user is banned for a year from the wiki for multiple reasons, most notably the disturbing—even by creepypasta standards—details in his stories, among others. If he attempts to contact you, do not return the favor. Don’t try to stir up trouble with him. Do not try to revive him. He is always watching. ---- As a regular member of the SOG Wiki, I found myself popping into the chat rooms here and there and seeing what the community was doing or discussing. Sometimes the chat would be dead, and no figurative defibrillators would bring it back to life, but other times it would be a bustling hub of activity, full of conversation and feeling. One fateful day, I checked into the wiki and found a lone, new member I had never seen before. The name was a queer one—InsaneKetta—although I brushed it off, as some names were even more odd. InsaneKetta: Hey Selto854: Uh… hey. Where is everyone? InsaneKetta: They left Selto854: Why? InsaneKetta: Busy, I guess Silence filled the chatroom for a small while. I didn’t know how to respond. This new user was very new, I could see, evidenced by his equally odd way of speaking. Most new users, apparently, suffer from a complex where they can’t engage in normal discussion. I resumed surfing the web and watching videos until I checked the chat a few minutes later. A few new messages greeted me. InsaneKetta: Wanna read my story? InsaneKetta: Wanna read it? InsaneKetta: Hello? InsaneKetta: Wanna read my story? Selto854: Chill the hell out, dude, I’ll read your damn story! InsaneKetta: K Selto854: Link it, then At this moment, the user linked me to his story. The story’s name shall not be put on these pages. I fear that if anyone else were to see it that more havoc and chaos would be spread across the internet. For safety’s sake, I won’t post the link. The story started off like one would expect from a new user: A few minor grammatical errors, an overdone trope or two. However, after going past these first few notes, I realized that the more the story went on, the more sickening it got. It wasn’t your run-of-the-mill noob violence, either; it was more like graphic, realistic depictions of it, as if the mind of the writer saw these articles of violence firsthand. Blood and gore littered the latter half of the story, and instead of the normal chuckle or grin it produced on me from other stories, this one produced a cringe and a stomach-ache. The formatting was worse and worse as time went on, and the story made no sense after the first few paragraphs. It was all just an intense, sickening orgy of inane violence and its interpretations. Other issues were discussed here, such as graphic sexual content that still plagues me to this day. The story was disturbing, and not the good kind either. After thoroughly reading the story, I checked on the user’s account. It didn’t reveal much about the writer, instead offering the same jargon one might expect from another user’s page, such as fabrications of workplaces and genders. Nothing that would remotely reveal who this person was. I switched back to the story, reread it once or twice, swallowing bile the whole time, then popped back into the chatroom. InsaneKetta: How did you like it? Best story ever, right? Selto854: Dude Selto854: What the fucking shit is your problem? InsaneKetta: What do you mean? Selto854: What the fuck is this? InsaneKetta: So you didn’t like the story? Selto854: No, fuck no! What the hell is wrong with you?! InsaneKetta: Fuck off, asshole With that brief exchange, that Ketta character left the chat, leaving only the husk of the conversation behind. Feeling a bit chilled, I closed out of the chat for a spell, focusing only on my videos. After an hour or so passed, I logged back on to the chat, surprised to see a few other users were on. Ketta was nowhere to be found, and the other users were discussing him actively. From what I picked up before I entered, the users were rejoicing that Ketta was gone. They were scared of him, from what I saw. They, too, had been attacked by Ketta with his horrendous story. They had shared my very same reactions and told the admins about the problem at hand. They said they would deal with him as soon as possible. His story was swiftly deleted later that night, and in its stead Ketta posted another installment to the series. I didn’t want to click it; the hatred and nausea that was present when I read the first installment was still resting in my gut. However, it appears I was drawn to it, almost against my will. I clicked it and read it, then instantly wished I hadn’t. Excessive orgies of violence. Nonsensical plots. Sexual content. Disturbing on every single level. The other users saw this and reported this to the admins as well, and with that, Ketta’s fate was sealed in stone. The admins placed a ban on him for a year and deleted his stories. I tried to avoid the wiki for a while afterwards, in case he made an alternate account so he could plague the community further. A few other users had the same idea as I, but eventually we had to face our fears and enter again. The user had been banned for good, IP and all. His stories were but a figment of the past, now, but the imagery was burnt into everyone’s minds. The scars were irreplaceable. We couldn’t fix what we had done. We couldn’t do anything. I do not question the admin's decisions; I respect them. I would have personally made it a lifelong ban for the pain he's inflicted on the community, but, as I said, I respect the decisions. It's better than if nothing happened at all to the poor sap. After the episode, a few members decided that enough was enough. In an act of retaliation, they traced the user back to a few others wikis that he had created--nonsensical thoughts of a troubled youth--and did what they believed was correct. They destroyed the wiki that the user had created. Once, while I was in the chat, one of them invited me to join him, saying that everything was fine. He had taken on the fake moniker of wikia staff, and so he would be virtually untouchable. I declined, citing that, although the stories were bad, I would rather not concern myself with matters relating to that user. They understood completely, and carried on with their work. From what I heard, the users got into a hefty bit of trouble. The wikia admin imposter was banned for a couple of months, and the wikis made by Ketta got to stay. Quite a lot of vandalism had occured, though. It was a small victory for my wiki, although I don't agree with the motives or the execution. You do have to fight fire with fire, I suppose. I don't envy either party involved. I only wish the issue could have been solved sooner. Maybe then everything would be fine. One fateful day, I was in the chatroom again, enjoying myself alongside the company of the other wiki's patrons. Out of nowhere, a member called "201.11.034.23" entered, saying nothing to any members. We did question him, of course; "Are you new?" "Hello!" "How ya doin'?" But we received no answers from this strange member. We eventually disregarded the member and continued our conversations until the inevitable happened and the chatroom died. I returned to my videos, checking the chatroom every so and so. I noticed nothing out of the usual every time I checked. That member was never counted as AFK, which meant he was always active. After watching more videos, and seeing a few more people leave, it was only me and 201.11.034.23. I tried to initiate conversation, but got nothing in return. I resumed watching my videos well after the midnight hours. As I checked the chatroom once more before leaving, I noticed I had a few PMs from 201.11.034.23. Puzzled, I clicked on them. I never noticed them before. 201.11.034.23: You ruined my page. You ruined my work. My stories were brilliant, but you couldn't have that. Everyone's a critic. What was so bad, huh? What made the stories bad? What was so horrible? Why couldn't you just leave me and my stories alone, you fuckface? Huh? They were amazing! They were incredible! They were millions of leagues above the normal trash on this shithole! Fuck you! Fuck you and everyone here! I'll get all of you back! I promise it! I told the admins about what had happened and they traced the IP to InsaneKetta. I wasn't sure how he managed to bypass the wiki's security measures, and neither did the admins. They banned this account as well. I told the community and they agreed that it was odd he managed to evade our security. This spurred on a wild list of theories, ranging from Ketta being a super-hacker to Ketta being a demon, and all spaces inbetween. Strange occurrences happened on the wiki after we banned that member. Some stories would be vandalized and replaced with the most unsavory morsels from the Ketta pastas, and others would be just blank blocks of black text. Other members would report seeing messages from strange members, with names like TheKingKetta or 1111111, but before long, though, all of these died down. Before long it was just another memory. Just another memory. Selto854 (talk) 05:20, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Selto854 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story